Resident Evil: A torpid nightmare
by igorfeiden
Summary: Jill got home to rest. Woke up in the night to drink some water, but recieved a virus shot instead. And then, old enemies came back seeking revenge, and things will get more and more confusing to her. What's gonna happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

This is a short fanfic, with few chapters (maybe just 2 or 3).  
This first one is quite short, because it's only an introduction. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

After a terrible day of work, Jill got home to rest. At least, she thought that she would rest.  
Walking in the hallway, Jill closed the door and locked it.  
- Damn, I'm really tired –she said, while taking her shoes off, and leaving them wherever they would fall. She took down her uniform's shirt, and released the bra clasp. She moaned in pleasure from releasing her body from that little but annoying pressure in the chest.  
Walking to the bathroom, Jill turned on the TV and tuned it on the music channel. It was Blues Night, so she raised the volume and entered the bathroom, leaving the door open.  
While she was turning on the shower and setting it in the hottest temperature, she heard her PDA calling. Leaving the shower streaming, she entered her room and opened her bag.

* SMS from: Carlos *  
"Hey Jill! Long time, no see! I'm working as bodyguard now, for a very rich man. By luck, he is visiting your town, so I thought that we could use a little chat, some beer, I dunno. Whatever you wanna do I'll go along. I'm sure you miss my accent! Girls *Jill already known what he was going to say, and read it like it was his voice: * 'Girls love my accent'. Anyway, I should arrive tomorrow noon, but I'll only be out of work at night. Anyway, what is better for you is better for me!  
See ya! "

Jill smiled, remembering how he saved her life, and how much she owns him. She answered his SMS but no response came. _He might be busy right now_ she thought. Suddenly remembered about the shower and ran to the bathroom.  
_Hot water does wonders _she thought.  
The bathroom was full of steam, but still she could see herself clearly in the mirror. Looking at how much her body changed, how physically strong she became. And… she said herself:

- Sexier than you were, Jill. You still a beautiful woman.

Guess this is something that all women thing about. Growing old. No one wants to grow old, but that will happen someday. Jill realized that she weren't _old_. But all that things that happened to her made her mentally mature. She was not the young lady anymore. Strong. Strong indeed; she has always been strong. And she knew that she would need to be strong forever since Raccoon City. Raccoon City remembered her about all that she left behind.

Including Dick.

"_Years and years will come and pass, but you'll be always my little girl._ ". He said it so many times that Jill lost the count. She true loved him. And she true misses him.

- I really miss you, dad – she said to the mirror.

She saw her face. A beautiful female version of Dick Valentine. She remembered of when she was a kid, spending all the time that she could with her father. Even that it was a problematic family; he was always with that smile. That happy-looking face. That shinny smile whenever they met. Even in jail, she knew that she was her father's joy in life. Now he was gone, and Jill felt it too much bitter to hold again, and a tear began to fell from her right eye.

She imagined herself in front of her father once again, and smiled. A true and happy smile; a silent tribute to Dick Valentine; the man that she loved, love, and would love forever. Her beloved father. Her beloved "daddy".

At this point, the steam had almost gone, and she realized that she was still nude and wet. Grabbed a towel and dried quickly. She chose the first nightdress that was in the wardrobe. Laughing of the choice: A blue nightdress, with a star-shape pattern on it.  
- Haha, "stars" – she said loud.  
She looked at the Beretta over the nightstand. _Guess old habits never change. _

She listened to some Blues, but decided to comply with Morpheus' (The god of Sleep in Greek Mythology) calling and went to Sleep.

_- _Good Night, dad – she said to a picture from Dick, over the nightstand.

In the middle of the night, she woke up, thirsty. Rouse from bed, and went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and drank it all. She felt that "thing" that we feel when we think that we are being observed and stopped. Her senses started to work. She smelled the air.

_No foreign smell._

She carefully examined her kitchen with her vision.

_Nothing seems different._

Listened carefully.

_Nothing, it's not…._

Suddenly, she felt something itchy on her left shoulder. There was a needle coming out of it.

_No... No, no, no, no!_

Tried to, but was unable to scream. A masked man came out of nowhere. _No, my vision is not working properly. It MUST be a sedative. _  
The man was wearing a battle suit, with a gas mask, with red protective glass in the eyes.

Jill didn't even felt the floor when she fell.

- NO! – She shouted, waking up.

_It was a dream, thank God…_

She tried to reach the nightstand; the table lamp was over it, beside the Beretta. When Jill turned it on, almost shouted again. There were an ampoule with a label on it, and an empty syringe besides it. In horror, she read the label. "J-Experiment; Virus No. 9854.3" was written on it.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK! – She shouted.

An awful feeling took control of her. _What if... What if I… No, not again, it can't be!  
_The Beretta was right where she left it, loaded and unlocked. She mounted the suppressor and shot it in the bed, just to be sure that it was firing properly.  
In horror she discovered that she didn't felt the gun's recoil.

Fired again a couple of times. Saw the hand shaking, the glow of the shot, the capsule flying from the gun's chamber, heard loud and clear the shot suppressed, because even when a gun has its suppressor attached, it's shot stills doing some little noise. 

-Crap, the infection has already started. – She said to Dick's picture over the nightstand – I'm going the Police Station. I still have the anti-virus Chris gave to me when we met after the incident on the Mediterranean. That anti-virus can cure anything based on T/G-Virus, and is a poison to any kind of Plaga.

She dressed up with a pair of brown leather boots, jeans pants, a white t-shirt and a brown jacket. The Beretta fitted perfectly in the shoulder hostler, and just do assure, she put her combat knife in an ankle knife case.

*Thump*

She heard it coming from the front door.  
A monster shouted. A male, strong voice. _Too much familiar. _

- GGGGRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!

*CRASH!*

the front door entered the apartment flying through the living room. Jill went there, running; just to confirm what she already known. _This bastard is back._

In the entrance lobby, was _that _huge 'guy', dressed all in black, that same left arm, that mouth without lips, just a cold and unwitting deadly smile. The Nemesis that chased her.  
He took air, and opened the mouth to speak that word that she already known too.

-STARS! – They said together

-Come here, big guy – Jill said – I'll show you STARS…. Again…

*****************************************  
Next Chapter Coming Soon!  
Please leave your comments and reviews!  
Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter was quite short... But it was only an introduction to the real thing.  
Shall we begin?

Welcome back to the nightmare…..

Jill ran past her apartment's entrance. Leaving the beast behind, she went out to the streets. What she saw _really_ scared her. That alley… that alley from Raccoon City, the same alley that she found Dario's daughter lying dead on the ground. She ran past some debris, dead bodies at her right and at her left. Ran past a wrecked police car, still with some smoke coming out from its crashed engine.  
She sensed the danger(and heard the beast calling 'STARS'), then ducked. Right on time! A barrel went flying over her; that could really take her down if it hit her.

Dammit!

She began to run. The moment in the apartment ran over her mind too. The beast calling the name of her former special unit. _I can't face him with only my Beretta and a knife. I have no sufficient ammo and have no room to fight either. _She said to herself.  
And she was right. The best thing she could do was running to grab that Anti-Virus while she still could run and fight. If she take too long, it will be too late.  
So she waited for the beast to attack, Dodged it, ran through his right side(Nemesis is left-handed) and went out to the streets, running literally for her life, entering the alley, and the rest 'till now we already know.

Anyway, Jill found out that her current city looked very similar to Raccoon City…. _No, It's just your confused and dizzy mind, Jill_. In front of her was a fence, marking the end of the alley, and a closed gate with a lock. Jill started to climb it, and reached the top just before Nemesis find her.

STARS! – the monster shouted

Jill jumped down to the other side, rolling when her came to the floor.  
And left the monster, running like crazy through the street, wondering why didn't she grabbed her lock pick when she left home. Off course she didn't! She neither had time to think, just to run for her life. She crossed an empty street, passing in front of an empty restaurant, with all lights turned on. Inside it, hanging on a wall were a hunting shotgun. The restaurant – now she recognized it – were one of her police partner's favorite.

After all what happened in Africa, With Wesker's death, Chris' new partner – some Piers guy – Jill just wanted to live a normal life. She kept saying herself that it would be better that way, but… Jill felt coward. After all what she did, a job again in a police station weren't enough. She wanted to fight again.

No. Fight was not what she wanted. It was what she needed. She didn't want to, but it always have been her duty, to fight against bio-warfare… A threat that would never end. Looking through that window, in this moment of hesitation, Jill decided that if she survived, she would call Chris, tell him that she would want to go back to the fight. But that _if _she survive.

Jill entered the restaurant, the bell over the door rang when she opened it, and some noise came out from the restaurant's kitchen. Jill already known what that meant, so she just grabbed the shotgun, and quickly went to the shelf behind the counter to get some ammo.  
Filling the jacket pockets with hunting ammo for Shotguns, she didn't lost time to go back to the streets.

Nemesis was gone, but not for long, she knew that. That bastard always find his way to her.

Holding the shotgun with her right hand, she promised to the restaurant that she would bring back the shotgun to its owner.

The police station were about 3 miles(4.8 KM) north from her house.

*bang, bang!*  
Jill heard distant gunshots.  
- SOMEBODY HELP ME! – a man's voice shouted. _Wait, I know that voice!_

The decision couldn't be worst: two important points to go, two essential things to do: her salvation, going north to the police station; or her duty: to go south and find out whoever needs help.

He's better to _really _needs help – she said, and ran southwards.

The man was cornered in the wall. Three zombies after him, cornering him and letting the man out of choices of where to run.

Shoot'em in the head! – Jill shouted, and the mand, with his hands shaking shot the first one.

But after the shot, one of the zombies grabbed his arm, and opened its mouth. The man cried in fear, just before the zombie's head blow up, and the remaining zombie had the same fate.

The man looked to Jill. She heard something that was almost a "thank you" and the man sat on the floor, shocked.

Are you okay?

Y… Yeah – the man said – T... thank you.

Have you been bitten?

No, I haven't.

Oh, thank God. I'm Jill, what's your name?

Colin… Colin… hum… - the man was clearly in shock

He stood up.

Is it the Conductor Colin from the subway station?

Y… Yeah, how do you know this?

I know your voice. I sometimes have to use the subway to go to work. Traffic in this city is almost impossible to go through.

Yeah, it's really like that – he was more relaxed

Jill knew that when you relax a little bit, and become less desperate, your body works a little better.

So, are you going to somewhere special? – Jill asked

No, I… I mean, these things just appeared and attacked me…

And what about this gun, where did you found it?

It's mine, I bought it a couple of months ago. Started to learn how it works only today, though.

Should be enough. C'mon, let's head to the police station. It'll be a lot safer – Jill felt some strange sensation, like she was 'stealing' somebody's line.

Yeah, we should do that.

We'd better avoid big streets and cars. And hum…

What is it? – Colin asked

It's better for you if you go first.

Would you leave me alone again?

It's not that; it's just….  
** GROOOOOOAAAR! **

WHAT THE FUCK…..! – Colin shouted.

Because of THIS! Run, Colin! To the police station, I'll meet you there! – the same strange feeling, again – And Colin!

He was already running

What is it now? – he asked, quite far now

Remember: shoot'em in the head!

In the head! Got it!

Her duty was half-completed. Now she just had to draw nemesis away from Colin. And from her cure.

Jill opened the shotgun's chamber, to insert two more bullets in it.  
_Now, 6 bullets here, and 15 more in my Beretta. I don't have time to reload._

The monster came out from nowhere. _So you still have this skill, don't ya?_

From the other side of the street, Nemesis began to run towards her. _In the right time... I have to find the right time…  
_And the right time came. She dodged the attack, and aimed the shotgun to the monster's head.  
*BANG!* She fired once  
*BANG!* Fired once again.

Nemesis surely felt the heavy ammo in his head, pieces of meat in the air, and the shots have lacerated his head's flesh. But his skull was completely intact. He turned to her ans tried to grab her. Almost did it, but Jill slipped under him, reaching the monster's back. He turned too much quickly and hit her hard in the chest with his arm. But Jill felt nothing when were hit, or when she fell on the ground. Not at all. This frightened her out more than Nemesis's punch, speed or endurance. The virus was very close to complete the infection. She felt the same torpor when she was infected by the first time.  
She quickly got up, and rolling out from his arm's reach.

STARS… 

Yeah, baby boy. STARS.

*BANG!* she shot his face.

- UURRGH – the monster _really _felt it. Jill blown his face up with the shotgun. He was blind and confused because of it. The monster started to hit the air, wherever it heard a sound.

Jill used this opportunity to empty the shotgun in him. Fired three more times in his head, arm and veins. The monster fell and stayed there, motionless.

_It's just temporary. It'll come for me later, but I don't have time to kill it now._

Jill turned north. Wondered how Colin was going. She needed to hurry, so reloaded the shotgun, and holding it with only the right hand, began to run north.

_Once I get there, I need to contact Carlos. _

She was starting to feel hot and itchy.

_Itchy…. _she thought while the night's cold air filled her lungs.

*******************

Here ends one more chapter!  
Please subscribe and/or give it a review if you like!  
Thanks a lot! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

3rd chapter, and so far a lot of questions.

I'll answer some of them in this little prelude.  
Note: This chapter doesn't have much action at all! 

**Is it a dream?  
**_Spoiler._

**Is Colin alive?  
**_Read the following chapter._

**What about Carlos? Is he showing up too?  
**_Sure. But when? Read the chapter below._

**What's the point in all this?  
**_Spoiler._

**You said before that it would be just a small fanfic. When is going to end?  
**_Well, I'm not gonna make this small anymore. I'll make a big story. I have ideas for some more 2 chapters, and it stills in development!_

**But.. two or more chapters? The plot is just too simple for that….  
**_Believe me. It's not._

**Enough with chit chat… Should we start already?  
**_Why are you still reading this? Just jump down and start reading already. And don't forget to review it, PLEASE. The reviews tell me about what you are thinking of it, and if you're liking or not._

The beast haven't got up yet. Or maybe Jill managed to lose him. Anyway, Nemesis didn't showed up yet, that's good.

After running for a while she became tired. That felt a little good, at least this part of humanity she didn't lost yet. She could feel the infection running through her veins, every time that her senses tricked her, she felt more heavy, and almost could really feel under her skin the virus' infection growing. A headache started, a really violent one, making it hard to keep up the rhythm.

_All I need to do is get to the police station… My anti-virus is there, so I'll be fine._

There was still some distance to cover.

-Screw this – she said – I'll look for a transport. The streets are empty, and I just need to get there as quickly as possible…

She started looking for a car or motorcycle. A car would be best, but a motorcycle was just what she needed to get there faster. There were some points of the road that she passed only because she was on foot, because of the crashes and road blocks. It was like the whole city were infected and want in chaos within less than 6 hours! Or maybe not. Maybe it was more time than just hours. She didn't knew how much time she lost passed out in home.  
_Anyway, there's nothing I can do now. Just keep going._

After some searching, she found a motorcycle near a restaurant. Her headache became slightly worse.. It was a red-colored Harley Davidson, with the keys in the contact! _Wait… Chris told me about something like this….*_the pain just raised at an overwhelming level*  
Jill fell on the ground. Every time that she thought about something important, something about Chris and/or any experience from the past, it was like a block in her head.  
_Why does my head keep hurting when I think about such things?_

Jill waited for some time, holding until the pain became more bearable and walked towards the motorcycle. Every step was more pain in her head, but she had the feel that it was something important, so she managed to hold the pain and hopped into the Harley's seat. Turning the engine were a magical moment. Jill just loved that noise. Made her remember about Dick, and suddenly, more heavy headache.  
_So it seems that I can't think about my past…. Alright._

Jill drove the motorcycle back to the streets, and after checking the fuel gauge(it was by the half of the tank) went to the Police Station in full throttle.

**

The police station's front facade was once made of glass. Now it was just a bunch of empty frames. Jill entered carefully, just to see the carnage that the entrance lobby was turned into. Dead bodies all over the place. Dead bodies of all kinds, motionless, and the worst ones: dead bodies that can walk. Holding the shotgun with only the left hand, Jill drew out the Beretta, and shot some of them. _Always in the head, Jill._  
After getting out of bullets on the clip, she ejected the empty one and quickly replaced it.

The entrance lobby were like a rectangle, and had some desks right in front of the door, about 5 meters away from it. The whole place were once well-organized, with corridors of comfortable chairs. Behind the desks is a door, leading to a long corridor. At the right of them there is a big door, that leads to the interior of the Station, and so to Jill's office. Still looking at the right, the right wall of the lobby has only two doors: the doors to the restrooms(male and female). At the left wall there is a pair of elevators, that bring people from the basement garage, pass through the Lobby, and still going up 'till they reach the 3rd floor, where Jill's room is. The elevators are faster and the most secure route, so Jill decided to check it out first. She tried the right one and….. It didn't came.  
_Stuck in the 2__nd__ floor, it seems. I'll go check it out after getting my vaccine._

The left one did came, but the button to the 2nd floor wasn't working. Jill pressed it for a couple of times, but nothing n response. Then she decided to go for the 3rd, and then go down through the stairs. The exit from the fire stairs was just behind the big door in the entrance hall, but they had some internal stairways too, used more between the 2nd and 3rd floor, because the elevators were almost all the time doing the Lobby-1st floor route, because the HR and DN (Human Resources and Denouncement) offices were there.  
Anyway, she got on the 3rd floor without much problem. The place was… _Deserted. There is nobody here. Not a single living soul. Not even dead ones. A total desert_.  
She was right. A quick search revealed that there was nobody there. Strange. REALLY strange.

-Is it somebody here? – Jill shouted – Helooooo?!

No response came.

_They should be in the second floor. I'm heading there now._

The elevators are in the end of a corridor, to the front of them the floor had rooms at left and right, and in the middle were a crossing, the right path leading to more offices, the left leading to the inner stairways. On the front end of the crossing were more restrooms, and beyond that a small kitchen (every floor had its own small kitchen and dining/resting area). Jill headed straight to the inner stairways. But when she got there, she discovered why she were alone up there. There were a lot of stuff blocking the doors to the stairway.

_Nice, but.. If there's a block from inside, it means that somebody MUST be up here._

Jill headed for the kitchen, quickly. She was running out of time. The fire stairs were blocked too. They were just beside the Kitchen. _If there's no one here, he or she must be on the restrooms… What if he/she is infected? _

Jill got the shotgun ready. _No, better save it for the beast._ Jill left the shotgun over a table, and prepared the pistol. First, she went to the men's restroom. There was no way that a woman could move all that alone. And Jill's guess was right. There – once – were somebody there. But now it were only a dead body with a hole in the head. There was a paper note beside him, written with a pen that was lying beside it.

_" These things came out of nowhere… I'm alone up here, but I can still hear their call. It's terrible! It's like a movie thing, it's like what happened years ago! I didn't got bitten, but I'm afraid. It's clear that they can't use the elevators, so I just blocked the stairways, since that they can bash 'till break the doors. If someone find this…. Know that… I couldn't stand.. This is too terrifying… I'm taking my own life because I can't stand what I did to Lucy… I can still hear her screaming for help… Lucy.. Oh, Lucy.. forgive me…. Please forgive me…."  
_  
_So we have a coward up here… _Jill thought.

After reading the note, Jill got his weapon (a standard Glock) and took it with her. She put the Beretta in the hostler again, and headed to the fire exit, taking the shotgun along. It were more easy than it would seem. But Jill really started to hate that man. Right in front of the door, there were several dead bodies, and a lot of blood. Jill felt the smell of rotten meat, but the bodies near her were so much destroyed that they wouldn't rise up even if they could. A carnage worse than that on the lobby, and just because of that man.  
_I bet that he locked himself alone, ignoring their friend' call for help. World's a better place without an idiot like you._

Jill arrived the 2nd floor. No zombies. But a lot of them killed. _It's a funny thing, if you come to think of it... to kill what is already dead._

Jill headed immediately to her room. A wooden door with a small glass panel, with the reading: "VALENTINE, Jill" on it. The door was closed, but every light everywhere was lit, so she saw that somebody was inside her room.

-Hey – she knocked – open up

-Jill? – It was Colin's voice

-Colin! I'm glad that you're okay

Colin quickly opened the door, and Jill saw him after all: in pretty good shape. Not bleeding, but with some scratches and some concussions.

-Why are you like this? What happened? – Jill asked

-After I get here, I've been attacked by those things again. Shot'em in the head, like you said, and it killed them, but I fell from the stairs. One of them grabbed my back, and we fell together. It didn't bit me, but that was an experience that I don't wanna have anymore.

-It's okay now. In this desk that you are sitting on right now are 3 drawers. Open the last one, please – he did it – now give me that syringe, please – he handed it over.

-What's this?

-This is.. Um.. A kind of medicine that I have to take.. often…

-Are you diabetic?

-Yeah – she lied – It's a thing almost like that

Jill took her time to apply the serum.

And suddenly, there was pain. Pain in all her body, pain in every single part of it. Colin went crazy and started to shout her name, but she weren't listening…. Some darkness started to appear from nowhere.

-Colin… Just…. Be quiet – she said, in pain – They'll.. hear…. Us….

Colin seemed to understand, and when she couldn't stand herself anymore, he held her in his arms. But there was nothing that he could do to help her. It was a battle that Jill Valentine had to fight against herself. And against the pain.

_But.. It's too much for me to handle… _And in her mind, she called for Dick. Tried to reach him, reach that place of her mind where he was, and that feeling that all this night were just a dream. Just a torpid nightmare that she would want to forget about.

-Jill! – Carlos said - Jiiiiiiiiiiill!

Jill opened her eyes. _Light… There is too much light…_

_-_Carlos… stop it..

-No! – Carlos said – Fight Jill! Wake up!

But the darkness were so inviting… So warm, so.. peaceful.

_Peace… Peace at last… _

She thought about everything. But there was something wrong. Carlos shouldn't be there. With her were only Colin…

_Whait. What is this? _

Suddenly, she wanted the light. Whe wanted to raise from the ground, and opened her eyes again. But She was not in the Police Station. No, not even in her room. Holding her in the arms, there was Carlos Oliveira, wearing a battle suit.

-C… Carlos….

-Ssshhh – he smiled – I'm gonna get you to somewhere safe.

-W.. Where am I?

-You are in an White Umbrella's research facility.

White Umbrella… The most secret and hidden Umbrella's division. A division that stayed alive even when Umbrella Corp. fell.  
Then, she realized that she was there, beside an hospital bed, with a strange machine beside it. She was without any clothing, just wrapped in a blanket.

-Carlos… Did you….

-No! it's not that. That's the blanket that was covering you over that bed. I just wrapped you in it and turned down that machine. It was surprisingly painful for you, I could tell. I'm sorry Jill.

-No, it's okay. I thought that I was in a nightmare. But I see that…

-Yeah – Carlos said – The nightmare has only started.

See ya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter coming up and a lot of things will make sense now. Yeah, I know that the story may be a little confusing but, I'll explain a lot of things now.  
Thanks for reading so far.

Jill thanked Carlos, again. She took time to think in what happened until now, and helped by Carlos she understood it. Umbrella is again after them, kidnapping the ones that ran away from 'her'(Umbrella). Carlos were attached too, but somehow he managed to take down the kidnappers and tracked down the communicators 'till he found the facility. Then he went to Jill's house, but found nobody there. So he prepared himself and, using the ID from a kidnapper, he infiltrated the facility. Kept searching until he find Jill. It didn't took too long, it was like the facility was built just to keep her and maybe two or three more people.  
The strange machine was what he called "illusion generator". He found no data about it, but it was clear that the machine were responsible for Jill's nightmare.

- So you had the feeling of something going under your skin? – Carlos asked

- Yeah, it was just like that. Every time that I thought about my past, or tried to think about reality, the feeling were the same.

- It might me because of the machine's control. It was trying to take over your mind, but I don't know why.

- We are talking about Umbrella, Carlos. Nobody knows a thing about Umbrella.

- I bet that not even Umbrella knows everything about itself.

Jill laughed

- Yeah, you won this bet.

- It's good to see you again, Jill – Carlos smiled – Glad I could make it in time.

- Yeah, I'm glad too. Thanks again, Carlos.

- Here, take this – he gave her a syringe

- What does it do?

- It should cut the effects from the sedative that they've given you.

- Thanks – She held it within her both hands.

O moment of silence followed. None of them said a thing, even that they were full of questions. It was Jill who broke the silence.

- Um… I'm still in this blanket. If they took me out of home, my clothes must be somewhere.

- Yeah, they are but… I think that they're not the best thing to wear in this situation. Ii came in alone, but if we plan to get out of here, we'll have to fight.

- I see… okay. What do you've got for me? – Jill asked

- There is the girls' changing room just at the end of the corridor through the left here, but there are a lot of cameras everywhere. Right now, they know that I'm here.

- So it should be some cameras inside this room, right?

- I don't think so. There aren't any cameras inside the rooms.

- Maybe they don't want anyone to see what they do in here. Okay. Could you go and get something for me, please?

- Does a man like me need a request to enter the girls' changing room? – He said, with that 'sexy Latino' funny accent

He left her smiling and went through the corridor. Five minutes and he was back.

- Look what I've found… - he handed over the clothes

-Blue! My favorite color, thanks. Now… Could you please turn around? I've got to…

- No problem, madam! – he turned. But, deep inside him, he was fighting to hold himself. He wished he could see her just for a second….  
Jill's voice pulled him out from his reverie.

- So… who do you think that is behind of this…? – He began to turn - No! Don't turn now, just answer.

- Oops. Haha….. Well… I don't know. Isn't it your old friend, Albert?

- No… Wesker is dead. I wonder if…. – Jill suddenly realized that… If she were caught, they might have tried to do something against Chris too

- If what?

- Chris! What about Chris?! Is he okay?

- Ch… Who? Your old partner? I thinks he's okay… He's with the BSAA isn't he?

- Yeah, but… I don't know. What if they got him too?

- Well madam, he's not here. There is only you.

_Once we get out I'll try and contact Chris_

Carlos heard the noise of the suit's zipper.

- Okay, I'm ready

- You look… Great, madam!

- Thanks. Do you have any weapon?

- Yeah, I got this – he took out her Beretta in a thigh hostler.

- This should help. What about ammo?

- Take this – he handed over a Kevlar vest, with some clip holders. They were fully loaded

- Thanks. Let's go – she checked the Beretta, checked the clip, removed the safety lock and held it with both hands

- The path is simple. We are in the 3rd floor underground. We have to get to the elevator and then we get out of here. There are guards in the elevator, so we'll have to take them out. The entrance lobby is well guarded too, so we'll have to be careful.

- Yeah, a small army to face with a handgun – she joked about it

- Hey, weapons doesn't disappear once shoot somebody, you know?

- I know, just kidding

- Okay. Once we get out of this room we turn right, then we enter in the second hallway at right again. There is the elevator, and then, once we are in the lobby, we just head forward to the streets. It may be hard, because once they spot us they'll ask for help, but I think we can take them out.

- Yeah. Turn on the alarm, enter the elevator, kill a bunch of Umbrella Mercenaries and then get the hell out of here.

- Sounds simple when you talk like that.

- But it is. I wish we had a way to blow up this place.

- If you want to blow it, we'll have to go deeper. Up or down, you decide.

- I'm okay now. Let's blow up this whole place. Is there any way to get out of here that isn't the lobby?

- I've heard guards talking about some "capsules".

- Okay. Here's the plan. Go get us a couple of walkie talkies or something like that. I'll head down to the control room, which is in the…?

- U5 ,the 5th floor underground. Two floors below – he knocked the floor with the boot

- Okay. I'll head there. You see if you can find these 'Capsules' and I'll dig some info from there too.

- Roger.

They left the room and started walking through the corridors. Once they got to the elevator, Jill called it.

- Strange. They haven't sounded the alarm yet. I mean, I left that room, right? They saw it.

- Yeah… Maybe… -on this time, the elevator came

The doors opened, revealing an empty elevator.

- Carlos…. This is too strange. Where is the Security Office?

- According to the map, it's right over us, in the U3.

- Go check there first. I'll go to the control Room.

They both entered the elevator. Chose their directions. Carlos got out on U3. "Be Careful" he said. Jill nodded and prepared herself. The elevator started to descend once again.

There was only a corridor, right to the Control Room. Jill knew that they had the control of the cameras from there too, but sent Carlos to the Security Room so he could only find a detailed map of the facility. A thing that she could easily do from the control room too, but she needed Carlos out of there. The truth is… If there were no way, the self-destruct system was surely in the control room, and she didn't want him there. _If something goes wrong, I don't want him trying to save me. I want him as close as he can be from the exit.  
_So she gave him a useless mission, just to keep him away from the danger.

Once that Jill stepped out of the elevator, the door closed, and a warning sounded.  
" _Identity Confirmed: Jill Valentine. Brain functions confirmed: Lucid! Warning! Security breach in U5! Security Breach in the Control Room Corridor! Warning! Security Breach….."  
_And kept saying things like that. A sound alarm started, some flashing lights and the worse: tho machine guns appeared from the corridor's ceiling

- Damn it! – she aimed her Beretta at the closest machine gun. _It has a sensor. If I shoot it, maybe the gun will go crazy or turn off._

_* BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG *  
_The machine guns started shooting. Jill started to jump and to roll, trying to aim at it. _If it stills shooting like this, it'll overheat.  
_And she was right. But, right after the first one overheat, the second one started firing. _I got it now. But that one is more far away. I can-  
_It hit her. Hit her in the middle of the chest. And that hurt. That hurt _A LOT._  
- Thanks, Kevlar! How did you hold a machine gun bullet?!

Something came out from the hole. Jill realized with horror that it was not a bullet. The floor were crawling with little things. _Robots! They are little robots! At the size of a bullet! They-_ The robots started to do their work. It felt like a hornet's sting, and she started to feel dizzy.  
_Damn, more sedative! Whait, the serum!_

Jill tossed out some of them, and stomped some more. Got the serum from the pocket and injected it.  
It were almost like a adrenaline shot. The effect was immediate, and she appreciated the moment of relief just before the machine guns start to shoot again. She calmly and clearly shot their sensors, and just like expected, the machine guns went out. The voice started again:

"_Warning. First measure of containment failed. Switching to lethal protocol."_

Water dispersers came out from the ceiling. But the smell was wrong. It smelled like…

_Shit. Alcohol. Now I'm REALLY doomed._

A big lighter showed up too. _It's about to light the spark…. If it does, I'll die. Burnt. What a horrible way to die._

Jill tried to run back to the elevator. Called it but no response came. The alcohol stopped flowing from the dispersers. She was soaked in it. Jill laid down on the floor. And just accepted her death. The lighter did the spark. And suddenly, the corridor, the robots, Jill and everything ignited.

_Chris…  
_She thought, while Kevlar, suit, skin and hair started to burn.

See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

-  
Author note:  
So we are back!

This story is coming to an end soon. This chapter will focus on Carlos, and is to be considered as a side-story for the last chapter, wich means that this chapter happens as the same time as Chapter Four. And if you can't speak Portuguese, I suggest you to use Google Translator. As a Brazilian, Carlos speaks[and sometimes call names on Portuguese too], and you will need to translate some things from German too. This chapter is quite short, just to explain why Jill is trapped in this facility and what they want with her.

Hope you enjoy!

PS: Please, review it, it helps me a lot!  
-

*Chapter 5 *

Carlos stepped out of the elevator. Turning to see Jill's face, he said:

-Be careful…

She nodded and the elevator's door closed. He turned to the corridor, and looked around. Without counting the elevator's corridor, there were only two: One to the right and one to the left. A sign on the wall reads:

" SECURITY ROOM -

- LABORATORY Ώ"

_Laboratory, huh.. _  
Carlos headed first that way. There were a iron door with nothing but a card reader beside it.  
_Seems I'm not going in there. So, there's only the security room left.  
_Aiming the weapon, Carlos carefully turned and started walking to the security room.  
[Voice over: "_WARNING, SECURITY BREACH IN U5!(…)"]  
_-MERDA! - He said loud.

Tried to run to the elevator, but it was no good. The button just didn't work.

-Sim, parece que se algo der merda, eles largam a gente aqui. – A female voice said behind him.

Carlos immediately turned, pointing his gun. But the scientist was unarmed. _What?  
_The blond woman had a red t-shirt under the coat. A white pants and shoes, and the badge reading "SCIENTIST" left no doubts about her position. Wearing square-shaped glasses and with blue eyes, she could be mistaken by a German or Swede.

_-_What did you just say? – he asked. But he didn't need her to answer again. He understood it very clearly. _Portuguese. She's talking Brazilian Portuguese. "Yeah, It seems that if something turns to shit, they'll just lock us down here" she said_

- Ah, qual é. Esse sotaque não me engana – she smiled. 

_-_ I don't understand what you are saying, miss. Speak English please.  
He held the gun with the right hand, gesturing to his ears and signalizing "no" with his left hand.

_- _Você fala e mente como brasileiro: muito mal! – she laughed.

Carlos decided that he couldn't really fool her. Leaving the gun pointed he said:

-Certo.  
_  
-_Quem é você? – she asked

-Eu faço as perguntas aqui, moça. Quem é _você?_

-Edith. Edith Littig.

-Sobrenome alemão.

-Sim, a família do meu pai é germânica.

-Percebi. _– Great, now what do I do about her? Would she help me?_

_-_Não precisa da arma. Vê? O problema de segurança é lá embaixo, não aqui.

-Eu sei – he put the weapon bach into the hostler and started walking to the security office – vamos – "_Let's go"_.

She went walking before him.  
Carlos opened the door and heard the sound once again.  
[Voice Over]: "_Warning. First measure of containment failed. Switching to lethal protocol._"

_Oh, CRAP he thought. _

Carlos couldn't do a thing but just to watch Jill on the monitors. She was in pain, and then, he realized what was about to happen

-Como paramos?

-Parar? – she said –Você tá louco? É a oportunidade perfeita!

-Oportunidade perfeita? Para quê? Ela vai morrer lá!

-Morrer? Não seja idiota. Veja, veja!

-O que quer que seja, não quer ver!

-Du idiot!- _First portuguese, now german?- _ Olhe!

And Carlos saw. The fire filled the corridor, and his heart almost stopped for a second, because he couldn't see Jill.

Carlos saw only fire.

The corridor burned for some minutes, and a shocked Carlos Oliveira did nothing but seat in the chair and cry. Jill's body was lying motionless. Breathless.

He looked to Edith.

She was watching the screen, like a child watching a cartoon. Gazing the screen, with a midst of expectation and joy. Then she suddenly smiled

-Você é doente! – Carlos started to raise from the chair, still looking into her eyes, his vision blurry because of the tears.

- Está começando… - she said – olhe!

- Olhar o que... MEU DEUS! – Carlos looked at the monitor, but didn't want to believe in what his eyes were seeing.

She raised from the chair, shouting and screaming in pure happiness:

- JA! ERFOLG! ES FUNKTIONIERT! Success! It works, it works!

But what Carlos were seeing, wasn't a reason to shout in joy.

_No, No, no no no no! __She's.. Alive! But what is happening to her? Why those… 'things' are coming out of her? It remembers me of that monster…_

Edith took out a voice recorder from a pocket and started talking:

_-_Voice note No. 46. Day 5. The test subject code Valentine is a success. The NE-Omega works on human beings. The subject has been exposed to extreme heat and yet the parasite kept its host alive. More than that, it started regenerating the wounds just like expected. The test occurred for a coincidence tough. The subject somehow awaken from the microsleep and armed itself. The facility defense system applied the Lethal measure level E, and yet the subject still being able to regenerate and keep survival conditions. Further work and study on the subject is necessary.

With this, she ended the recording.

Forgetting about the portuguese language, she said to Carlos

-Let's go! We have to restrain her before any side effect happens!

-Side effect? – They went out from the room and headed for the elevator – What side effects?

-She can lose consciousness to the parasite, or it could overgrow, and leave her body not human anymore.

-How can assure that it won't help?

She got an ampoule with a green fluid into it

-This is what we call a "Limit". It will slow down the activities of the NE-OMEGA.

-Alright. What is this NE-Omega?

The elevator came and they entered.

-I know you, mr. Oliveira. You have been with her in Raccoon City.

- Yeah, can't deny that.

-That beast, the Nemesis T Type had a parasite inside it, that raised his brain capabilities and regeneration. It was called NE-Alpha. We[or, should I say, I] managed to evolve it; and after lots of processes, I could evolve the parasite into a level that I would never reach alone. The ultimate, the NE-Omega.

-But that monster back in Raccoon started with some weird mutations, and became out of control.

-Yeah, so it is why I have the limit injection. It will prevent the parasite from evolving too much, but will not kill it. The NE-Omega can be implanted to normal humans, and the only "problem" is that they would need a constant use of the Limit. I mean; it's not a problem, right? We can sell this fluid, and gain money over the ones that buy the NE-Omega.

-You plan selling it?

-Off course! This is all about Bio-Warfare. You make an army of almost immortal men; but you will need to assured that the army stills human, otherwise they will just grow up as wild things, and kill everything on sight.

They realized that just entered the elevator, but didn't pressed any buttons. And the elevator started going up

-Up? NO! We must go down! – carlos said, pressing like crazy the U5 button.

-Wait. We will get there. But first, we need to figure out who called the elevator.

Carlos grumbled, and prepared the beretta.

-I have no idea of who could it be, but if he or she gets into my way, I'll shoot only once. In the middle of the forehead.

She looked at him, quite shocked

-Don't look to me like this. It's my friend that is down there, and I WILL save her!

They were almost at the Lobby

-Save her? Don't make me laugh. There is no safe way that we could remove the NE-Omega from her now.

-But there IS a way, isn't it?

-I…. – she started to say, but the elevator stopped at the lobby and opened the doors.

The man pointing a machine gun to Carlos wasn't wearing an Umbrella suit.

-HANDS UP! – the man shouted in english

- QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ? – Carlos shouted too, in portuguese.

Edith immediately lied on the ground, trembling. She heard a gunshot, but didn't see who was shot. She just heard the sound of a human body falling to the ground.

See ya soon in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there!  
A brand new chapter today!

Hope you enjoy.

32 hours ago:

It was a cold night.

The man inside the car, talking to the phone, didn't notice a black-dressed figure crossing the street and entering the apartment building . The woman on the phone was talking:

-This place is beautiful, and the missions are light and easy, so we have a lot of free time. What about coming over for a visit? You will like it here.

-I'm happy with the invitation! I will go for sure. Just don't know when. I have some… things to take care of here first.

-I see. I can sense in your voice that you are a little anxious. Is there any problem?

-No, I'm okay. – but he wasn't. In fact, he was terrified. Feeling that cold in the stomach, preparing himself for what was about to happen. Reviewing once again in his mind what he would say to her. Not the woman in the phone, but the woman that he loved

- Are you sure? You know that you can count on me, right, partner?

He smiled.

-Yeah. I know. It's quite hard what I'm about to do, you know. Things I'm about to say…

-Let me guess – the woman interrupted – you are going to tell her about your…

-Yeah, it's just that.

She talked to somebody that was supposedly beside her.

-Josh want to talk to you – she handed the phone to the other man

-Chris… – josh said – How are you?

-Right now? Well… I have seen a lot of things in my life. But this…

-I know. This scares you more than anything, isn't it?

-Yeah.

-Are you ready to do this, Chris?

-I was born ready, I just didn't realize that.

Josh laughed.

-That's the attitude, Chris! – Sheva said something that Chris couldn't understand – Sheva wishes you good luck!

-Thanks. I'll sure need it.

-So.. are you going or not?

Chris looked to the building. Jill's apartment was completely dark.

-I am going but… not now. You are almost about to have lunch there, but I'm in the middle of the night here. She might be sleeping.

-Oh, I see. Why didn't you told her that you were about to visit her?

-I wanted to do a surprise. But I got stuck in traffic, an accident closed the Interstate for 4 hours, and I just arrived here.

-Bad luck uh?

-Yeah. Too much bad luck.

In fact, he was wrong. Chris' definition of "bad luck" was about to change soon.

-Well, Chris… We've got to go. Now the boring part of work begins: to write reports

-It's a pain in the ass, Josh. But it's a pain that worth it; the reports are very important.

-I know, I know. But it doesn't means that I should like to write them, does it?

-I guess not – both laughed – Well, see ya, Josh. I will visit you soon. I promise.

Chris hung up the phone, and turned on the car's FM receiver.

[Voice Over(radio): "… You will not find better prices anywhere! *the radio went mute for a second, and then a man started to talk* Hello, we are back with 'Midnight News', the show that brings information and entertainment even when nobody is listening! If you are listening to this, hear me: The old Umbrella's building that went abandoned after its collapse is now under new command. Trycell is again interested on those old umbrella buidings.I mean, isn't it strange? Well, get your own conclusions. According to Trycell,' the buildings have a good design, and demand little changes only'. According to them too, the buildings once used for that crazy experiments aren't under their objectives, because 'Trycell doesn't want to have anything that could us(Trycell) to those incidents'. It's going to be just a medical research lab, where people from universities all around the country could 'watch and learn' how Biological research is done. They are open for visiting, all you need to do is to phone them and choose the date/time of the visit. The number is…. "

But Chris stopped paying attention. _Trycell? What the hell? _He thought.

The radio's man said the address just before announcing another message from the sponsors. Chris got the address and net it on the GPS.

_I'm curious now. Let me take a look._

-I'll be right back, Jill – he said looking to the apartment, turning on the car.

All of a sudden, a man came out from the building running. His face showed only terror. He was wearing a suit that appeared to be military, he looked to both sides of the street and started running left.

_What the hell? Now I really have to go there._

Turning off the car, Chris stepped out and went to Jill's place. The door was closed, but unlocked. He headed to the living room, and the scene was insane: soldiers, dead or unconscious, were scattered through the floor. Chris counted 5. Started looking through the apartment, but there was no sign of Jill. A quick look in their uniforms vas enough to tell him where he should go first. There were too unidentified male clothes scattered. _Please Jill… Don't tell me that…_

_That man! Crap, crap! He should know what happened._

Chris headed back to the streets, closing the door and locked It (the door keys were over a table).

Turning the car on, Chris decided to look after the man. Chris saw what the man were wearing, and the direction that he went.

_I'll find you, you brat._

Chris didn't know but, he was right. Too damn right.

Carlos stopped next to Trycell's building. The signal was strong there. He had the uniform. _Certo. Vambora._**("Alright. Let's do this").**

Carlos entered the building.

Present time:

Chris called the elevator, after taking down the security on the lobby. 5 men, armed. Piece of cake.

When the door opened, he saw a guy

-HANDS UP! – Chris shouted. He was accompanied by a woman and Chris would not risk hitting her.

The man said something in a foreign language, pointing a gun at Chris. But all of a sudden, the man pointed the gun to somewere beside/behind Chris, and Chris realized just before the shot that that foreign man was not a high level threat. If he would, Chris could be with a hole in the forehead now. The man shot, and somebody behind Chris fell in the ground. Chris, speechless, turned to look at the former living being. A Trycell soldier that he thought to be dead.  
Chris knew the foreigner.  
_THE SAME THAT I SAW LEAVING JILL'S PLACE!_

_-_Who are you? – Chris inquired.

The man considered the question. Chris could see that the man understood what Chris asked, but was thinking about it. He was definitely a clever man. The woman that laid down in fear was raising up from the floor.

-Are you okay? – Chris asked.

She seemed upset

-Yes. Thanks. Who are you and what are you doing here? What in the hell is… - she pointed to the bloodbath that the lobby became – THIS?

She turned to the foreign man and talked to him in the same language that the man was speaking before. They seemed to discuss something.

He pointed to the dead soldier, then to Chris, and was constantly stomping the floor.

He seid something and then the name "Jill"

-Jill! – Chris said, without reaction

-You… - the man decided to speak English – Do you know Jill?

The woman seemed even more upset.

-Yes. I can see that you don't intend to threaten me. And you doesn't look like one of them-se signed to the dead soldiers.

-You are right. I am no one of them. Just like you. What are you doing here?

-I'm here to know what they did to my friend.

-Is Jill your friend?

-Yes. She was my partner.

-Curious, she was my partner too – the man said

_WHAT?_

-What do you mean? – Chris asked

The man smiled.

-I'm Carlos. Carlos Oliveira.

-I'm Chris. Chris Redfield

The woman looked at Chris. Her expression turned from boredom and upset to fear.

She said something to Carlos and they briefly discussed.

-Chris. I've heard a lot from you. Come on – Carlos waved at the elevator – Jill is waiting us underground.

- What do you mean with "waiting"?

Carlos sighed.

Chris could see that he had a long story to tell.

And again, he was hell right.

******-********-

See ya next week!


End file.
